Smugglers Run
by alonewolf3742
Summary: Follow the Crew of the freighter Corellian Siren during the early days of the rebellion as they pursue Project Sarlacc. Based on Star Wars Dawn of Defiance


Author's notes: This is My take on the Star wars: Saga edition adventure dawn of defiance by Rodney Thomas. Certain sections are modified for reading from the adventure itself, the rest is mine. Renamed for the type of characters I chose to use. I don't own Star Wars, Disney does. The four main characters are of my creation. So for your enjoyment I present…..

STAR WARS

DAWN OF DEFIANCE: SMUGGLERS RUN

Episode I

THE TRAITOR'S GAMBIT

It is a dark time in the galaxy. The evil Galactic Empire has spread from the Deep Core to the Outer Rim, and everywhere the Empire's tyranny can be felt. Fleeing from the oppression of the Emperor's minions, agents of Senator Bail Organa have run to a remote space station above Brentaal. Known to be a vocal opponent of the Empire, Organa may be the last hope of freedom in the galaxy. In the hopes of stopping these dissidents before they can reach the Senator, the Empire has alerted its forces on Sel Zonn Station, where the struggle for liberty rages on, and the first sparks of rebellion have begun to burn, and for the Crew of a small tramp Freighter called the Corellain Siren, Destiny rears its head.

Corellain Siren

On approach to Sel Zonn Station, Orbit of Brentaal

10.4.20 bby

1730 galactic standard time

The Corellain Siren, a freighter from the mid rim approached Sel Zonn station around Brentaal. It was older ship that had seen better days. Carbon scoring pocketed its hull from encounters with less than savory groups and even the occasional Imperial entanglement. Many would call the ship a junk heap and they wouldn't be far off, but the crew of the Maka-Eekaa L4000 said it had character, not that anyone of them actually believed that.

"Sel Zonn Control this is the Corellain Siren on approach vector two-one-one-six. We are request docking clearance." The female voice of the ship's captain, Maria thane said with certain calmness. It betrayed how she really felt about being at the station. Ten years prior she had witnessed the end of the clone wars here. She had seen Jedi master Varos and his apprentice Danni Lang perish. It was a painful memory; she had respected the Jedi so much.

"Roger Corellain Siren, transmit registration and change approach by three degrees port, y axis two degrees." The controller replied.

"Transmitting now." Maria said and motioned to the human man sitting next to her. The man flipped a switch on the console. Maria was in her early thirties and a veteran spacer, she was well known along the space lanes for her daring as well as her fiery red hair. The man next to her was another matter, the rich son of the merchant family that owned the Siren. The blonde man wasn't a very good pilot in Marias book, but he owned the ship, paid her wages and was a competent medic when the situation called for it.

"Your registration is confirmed Siren." The controller said. "Green Deck primary docking bay is open and waiting. Welcome to Brentaal."

"Thank you control." Maria said as she cut the communications off and altered her trajectory. "Welcome back to Civilized space Rahun."

"Beats the outer rim every time." Rahun Morass smiled. He had been the one to hire Maria for the job as ship's captain, and though he was the owner he often let her run everything except the negotiations for their different shipping. They had just completed a three month long contract for a Duros droid company in the Taris system.

Ahead of them and seemingly motionless among a sea of starships and satellites above the twinkling world of Brentaal, Sel Zonn Station grew larger in view every second. A central pylon formed the bulk of the station's mass, and three landing platforms leading to docking bays extended from the central section, equidistant from one another and jutting out into space. The dorsal side of the station featured a disc shaped secondary structure, on top of which blinking lights indicated the presence of a landing platform reserved for wealthy patrons.

"Someday we'll be able to land at the nice bay." Maria sighed then hit the internal comlink. "Hey Kasta, run a check on the landing struts real quick for me. I don't want another issue like what happened on Pollux last year."

"You got it boss!" Came the very rapidly spoken voice of the Engineer blue furred squib named Kasta Adabadabia. The little alien was pretty good at what he did, it was a miracle that the ship still flew, and he was the miracle. That left one member of the crew not doing something. Maria looked at Rahun and grinned before coming him,

"Hey Croal, We're touching down in five." Maria said. "You are going to have that drink with us this time."

"If you insist." Came the gruff, heavily accented response from the ships load master, the Zygarrian called Croal. Unlike many of his race, he did not care much for the slave trade that permeated his world. He had left years before to find decent honest work, he found Maria as she wandered a port on Tatoooine three years ago.

"He hates it when you force the victory drink on him." Rahun almost laughed. "Poor guy doesn't even drink."

"Who is to be pitied more, the fool who loses his senses from too much drink, or the fool who lets the previous fool speak." Croal replied coldly before the comlink turned off. Maria busted out laughing.

"I hate him." Rahun said glumly. "And I'm pretty sure he isn't too fond of me as well."

"Well you did get him shot by that bounty hunter, what was his name?" Maria asked.

"Fett." Rahun said. "I didn't think anyone would be so touchy about their profession like that. And I sure didn't expect him to shoot at me to shut me up."

"And hit the Zygarrian sitting behind you." Maria added. "We were lucky to get out of that bar in one piece, more or less."

"As you say captain." Rahun nodded in agreement. "Slowing for landing."

The Corellain Siren touched down without incident for once. After clearing customs, the group left the bay area and headed into the stations lowers Promenade. The place was where the low and medium class denizens and visitors would go and do business.

The Promenade was filled with the bustle of revelry and commerce. Spilling out of the gambling halls were the sounds of victory and the moans of defeat, while the music of local bands issued from the cantinas. Only a handful of citizens milled about in the main areas of the Promenade, a few gazing out the massive windows at the planet Brentaal hovering below. Businesspeople hawked their wares to the passersby, and a few Imperial storm troopers made their way down the main avenue of the Promenade on their usual patrol at a leisurely pace.

"Welcome to Sel Zonn." Maria muttered looking at the Storm troopers. "Let's hit Gundarks."

Gundarks Cantina was a small out of the way bar on the promenade. It was usually quiet, or it had been ten years before. It seemed the place had grown a little since she had last been here; the old painted sign for the bar was gone and replaced by a neon one of a scantily dressed human woman holding a little Gundark by its ears.

The inside of the Cantina was foggy and smelled of burnt spice and stale drinks. Maria found the group a booth and waited for a server droid to approach before ordering a round of Altairian brandy. Croal declined his glass asking for water instead. This drew laughter from the rest of the crew.

"So what have we got lined up next Rahun?" Maria asked.

"Remember Sude Rallo?" Rahun asked. "The Nemodian from that salvage job last year?"

"The one with the hand that didn't know my leg wasn't a resting place?" Maria asked.

"Yes that is him." Rahun nodded. "He's got another job. He wants to meet up here in a couple days."

"If he tries what he did last time I'll let Croal deal with him." Maria warned. Croal just chuckled a little at that. "I should have just shot him."

"Duly noted." Rahun said. The group sat laughing and enjoying their drinks for another hour before they headed out of the cantina. They were on their way back to the Siren when Maria noticed a pair of men Dressed in traveler's clothes and carrying poorly concealed hold-out blaster pistols, these civilians seemed as though they are keeping a watchful eye on nearly everyone at the same time.

"Yeah, they don't stand out." Maria said sarcastically. She was half tempted to go over and have a talk with the men but decided against antagonizing the Empire. The group kept walking when suddenly a woman with short black hair and the greasy uniform of a mechanic came stumbling onto the Promenade, clutching her midsection as though injured. She struggled to make her way across the floor in their direction, though clearly she was having difficulty walking.

"Please, help me," she called out to Maria. "There are credits in it for you, just help me!"

Mere seconds later, two storm troopers burst into the area from the south end of the Promenade. They raised their blasters, aiming them at the woman, and shout through their helmet speakers, "Step away from that woman. She is under arrest in the name of the Emperor!"

"Oh this isn't good." Kasta said.

"She's hurt. I'm helping." Rahun said as he moved to the woman and drew his pistol. As he kneeled down he took a shot at a storm trooper, the man fell back against the wall as the shot hit in in the chest. Maria drew as well and fire a shot at the other storm trooper, the man fell forward clutching his gut where her shot struck.

Though she knew they were there, Maria had forgotten about the imperial agents and paid for it as she was grazed by a blast bolt to her left arm. Kasta quickly pulled his pistol and returned fire on the agent dropping him where he stood. Croal didn't wait for the second agent to do anything before he was on the man and swinging a fist at the man who panicked and ducked the fist and as second fist as he drew his pistol and shot Croal in the chest. This seemed to only make the Zygarrian angry as he kept swinging, but the man seemed to have incredible luck as he ducked around the fists and kept firing.

Rahun was with the wounded woman as he pulled out his medpac and began to treat her wounds. Suddenly the man's pistols energy pack slipped out of its position. Still avoiding punches from the Zygarrian, the man reached for the power pack, As he did Croal brought his knee up and slammed it into the agents head. He fell over twitching but alive.

"Let's get her to the Siren." Maria said. Kasta and Croal grabbed some of the storm troopers equipment, including a blaster carbine. Then moved quickly, but in the distance they could hear more Imperials approaching.

Getting back to the ship took less than five minutes and Maria was already warming the engines up for an escape. Rahun was working on getting them clearance to leave from the control, hoping the entire station wasn't on lock down for what had just happened.

"Control this is Corellain Siren, requesting authorization to leave station." Rahun was saying.

"Wait." A woman's voice said weakly behind them. "I can't leave."

"Umm, did you take a hit to the head that I didn't see?" Rahun asked. "The empire just tried to arrest you, not to mention kill us."

"I know." The woman said. "Thank you for your help, but I have to retrieve the cargo I was sent here for."

"The entire station is going to be looking for you." Maria said remaining calm as she could. "There's no way your claiming any cargo."

"I am aware. Perhaps you would be willing to do so?" The woman asked. "They probably didn't have time to report you or even get your description."

"Lady, we'll be lucky to get off this station with our ship." Maria said.

"I'll make it worth it." The woman said.

"You still owe us for the rescue." Rahun said.

"I know do this and I'll get each of you a thousand credits." the woman said. Maria looked to Rahun who flipped off the comlink to the control tower. "I am Maya. You do this, and do it well, and my employers might have more work for you."

"Ok. But we have a job coming up in a couple days. Once the cargo is retrieved, you are on your own to get it off the station." Maia said.

"I have a ship waiting for the pick up." Maya said as she handed over a comlink frequency. "Just call it when you have you have the cargo. It came from the deep core."

"Alright." Rahun nodded. "Who has it?"

"Information broker named Switch." Maya said. "He'll be operating in a storage deck, bay V-14."

Maria grinned as she shut the engines down. Hitting the internal comlink she began to speak. "I know you guys were hoping for a quick exit from this station, but it seems we got us a nice little recovery job. Meet in the lounge for quick details then we're heading out."

Sel Zonn Station, Brentaal

Deep Storage V-14

10.4.20

2245 galactic standard time

The deep storage bay was near an exhaust port according to the station computer. The problem arose when it was identified as a quarantined area. This had Kasta scratching his ear as he looked through the logs over the last year. "There is no reason why there's quarantine, no maintenance requests, not even a security patrol."

"They are probably paying station officials to keep people out of there." Maria said after a moment. She looked over to Rahun who was finishing patching Croals injury up. "What are your thoughts?"

"Agreed." Croal grumbled as he winced from Rahuns last stitch and Bacta patch. "Not a lot of room for guards on the approach, one maybe two at best. Inside is another story."

"Hopefully it's a big open bay." Maria nodded. "If we're lucky it'll have lots of cover if a fight breaks out."

"We'll try the diplomatic approach before we draw weapons." Rahun said. "Not wanting to end up like you though Croal, keep a blaster aimed at what eve guard we meet outside the bay. That will be our defining moment in this job."

"What, shooting imperials wasn't enough?" Kasta asked sarcastically.

"That was the fun part." Croal chuckled. "When do we leave?"

"How is the injury?" Maria asked Rahun.

"He'll live. Most of the damage was absorbed by his armor. What actually touched him was minor." Rahun replied. "A Bactra patch and some small stitches and he will be good to go."

"Then we go now." Maria said.

The Passages in the deep storage deck were completely run down. Lights flickered on and off every few seconds. The smell of electrical fires permeated the air and unusually colored fluids leaked or dripped from different places. It reminded the entire crew of the Corellain Siren on a good day.

Rahun led the group forward, intent on pulling off the recovery with as little fighting as possible. Ahead they could all hear the soft grunting of Gamoreans. The swine like aliens were leaning on their vibro axes deep in some sort of conversation, oblivious to the approach of the blonde man.

"Gentlemen," Rahun said as he approached. "How are you this fine day? Good I hope. I believe Switch is expecting my crew and me. We've been sent by Maya."

The two Gamoreans straightened up at the voice of the man and looked at each other for a second then one nodded and opened the door to the storage bay and motioned them threw with a few small grunts.

"Thank you, gentlemen." Rahun said as he walked past followed by the others.

"This is why you do all the talking." Maria said. "Poor pilot, but great for talking."

"And that is why I hired you Captain." Rahun smiled. "An excellent pilot, a poor talker."

"I would hate to know why you hired me." Croal almost muttered to himself as his eyes darted around the bay. The deep storage bay was as run-down as the hallways leading up to it, with entire metal plates missing from the floor and a huge, open exhaust shaft near the back of the room. Large crates littered the area, creating the appearance of a haphazard mess, and the air had a distinct smell of sweat and fumes that made the entire area unpleasant. Flickering lights provided modest illumination, and a burst pipe along the ceiling leaked blue fluid down one wall.

Near the center of the room is an item that seemed very out of place—a large, finely crafted desk made of Japor ivory wood, which meant that the desk was both priceless and rare. Sitting peacefully behind the desk was a protocol droid with shiny, ebony coverings that seemed to soak up light and offer only the slightest reflection. The droid's eyes flickered slightly, as though imitating a person blinking rapidly.

"Welcome to you all." The droid said politely. "I am switch."

"The droid is switch?" Kasta asked a bit surprised. "Can I keep him?"

"No." Maria said swatting away the little squib.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. Perhaps you would like some refreshments?" The droid asked motioned to a Twi'lek who stood off to the side. The Twi'lek brought four glasses of some sort of alcohol. "Coruscant Brandy. It is almost a hundred standard years old."

"Nice." Maria said taking a glass then motioned to her compatriots to do the same. Croal of course refused. "So about why we are here."

"Of course, my services are available to any who can meet my price." The droid replied. "How may I be of service?"

"Your holding a Cargo for a woman named Maya. She has sent us to collect it." Rahun said.

"Of course you are." The droid said. "A modest fee of one thousand credits must be paid for the cargos location.

"Done." Rahun said pulling out some credit chips. Then added a few more. "She said it was from the deep core, I want to know more about it and what it is so important she had to smuggle it."

"Yes, I can see how that might matter to you." The droid tilted almost in a bow. "The cargo is a carbonite block containing a frozen agent of Alderaan security. He could not travel openly from Empress Teta so he opted to become, Cargo."

"It's a recovery of a person." Maria gasped. "We should have known. We could have had medical supplies ready…"

"Easy there, Maria." Rahun said. "Where is it?"

"It is in the blue deck hanger bay. It was determined that the Empire would be unlikely to search there." Switch said.

"Brilliant." Rahun nodded in understanding. A moment later blaster fire sounded from outside in the hall, and the blast doors leading into the storage bay slide open to reveal a number of armed thugs outside. In the midst of the rabble is a large Chevin, his trunk hanging low to the ground and his mouth twisted in a snarl.

"So you thought you could hide your deal with the offworlders from me, droid?" the Chevin snarled "I'm tired of not getting my cut! Turn him into a scrap heap, boys!"

"Oh my," The droid said. "I would be most grateful for any intervention in this matter."

"Right." Rahun rolled his eyes, his hopes of a peaceful negotiation having gone out the door. Coral pulled out his new blaster carbine and flipping a switch on the weapon and sprayed a area contacting four men. None of the men were able to survive the attack. Kasta drew his pistol and dove behind Switches desk. Maria drew her own weapon and quickly pulled the trigger, striking the man to the Chevins left and dropping him. Rahun took a shot at the Chevin, just missing the aliens arm.

"What the Kriff?!" The Chevin yelled panicked by loosing half his men in the first few second of the fight. He quickly dived behind some grates. "You lot! Switches boys! I'm not paying you just to miss! Kill the droid and his friends!"

Rahun wasn't having much for the Chevins antics, though he was aware that three other men had joined the fight shooting at his crew. Taking a quick aim he fired at second shot at the Chevin, grazing the corner of the crate and raining sparks over the larger alien.

Croal opened fire a second time, striking two men who hadn't taken cover yet but were wielding massive vibro axes. Blaster fire flew everywhere, one bolt scorched Rahuns flight suit. The Twi'lek who had served them earlier suddenly drew his pistol and shot Switch. The droid ebony skin sparked and darkened where it had been struck. However the droid was not destroyed. He managed to lift a small hold out pistol and fired it, striking the major Domo in the head, killing him instantly.

Moments later it became quiet again. Kasta grabbed the remaining medpac from Croal and moved over to Rahun. The blaster shot seemed much worse than it originally felt. Rahun attributed that to shock more than anything as the little squib worked to treat him. "We'll have to get you to the ship for some proper rest Rahun, you to Croal."

"Do we have that kind of time?" Maria asked as she checked the bodies of the dead for anything useful.

"Yeah I think we do." The squib nodded.

"If you have a ship, perhaps you would be willing to perform a small task for me? I will pay five hundred credits for it." Switch said as a small astromech droid began working on his damaged body. "Can you make a small delivery to Alderaan when you have the chance?"

"Sure." Rahun nodded. "Where is it?"

"It is with the frozen agent in the blue deck hanger." The droid replied.

"Sure, why not." Maria said. Once Kasta was done with his medical work the squib and the rest left the deep storage bay, Confident that no one was going to check out the disturbance there. They returned to the Siren for some proper rest and time for their few wounds to heal better.

They rested for two days. During that Time Kasta had gone out and purchased some components from a local junk dealer and was working on his pistol. The little squib seemed fairly happy with the weapon when he produced it in the crew lounge of the ship just after dinner. "I managed to get a bigger blast chamber installed. This thing will pack a punch now."

"Not bad Kasta." Croal said looking at the pistol. "I may have you work on my carbine some time."

"It won't be cheap." The squib said carefully. "Anyway, I need to oversee the refueling of the Siren."

"Right." The Zygarrian waved the squib off in a half hazard manner. Maria came out of her room and entered the lounge a little bit later.

"How are you feeling?" Maria asked as she got a cup of kaffen from the dispensary.

"I'm ready for action." Croal replied. "This sitting around bothers me."

"Don't worry. We'll be going in the morning to get the cargo." Maria said as she sat down. Her mind was almost preoccupied and Croal could tell.

"Captain, what is it that bothers you?" Croal asked.

"It's just some old memories." Maria replied. "Ones I thought long forgotten."

"Oh?" The Zygarrian asked. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"Thank you my friend, but it isn't something I can talk about with anyone." Maria half smiled. "It is my burden to bear."

"With grace and dignity, whatever it is captain." Croal said. Maria smiled a little more at that, in her mind she could help but think _If only you knew my friend._

Sel Zonn Station, Orbit of Brentaal

Blue Deck

10.4.22 bby

0922 Galactic standard time

The turbo lift doors slid open and the crew stepped out onto Blue Deck, it was like entering a wholly different space station. The floors were polished and possessed a metallic sheen, and the massive windows along one wall granted the most magnificent view of Brentaal available on the station.

Maintenance and service droids flitted about from one place to the next, keeping everything clean and ordered. Moving about the halls of Blue Deck were large numbers of Humans, most of them wealthy by all appearances. They payed little attention to the few aliens found in the area, except, perhaps, to sneer as they passed by.

"I'm telling you, it was odd that storm troopers would move so quickly anywhere on this station." A noble woman gossiped with another as they stepped around the crew, glaring at Kasta and Croal, and onto the lift. "They'll let anyone on this deck won't they?"

Maria stepped away with the urge to shove the control panel of the lift up the nobles fancy dress into places best left to a dark imagination. It was then that she saw a familiar sight. Dressed like the agents they had beaten the other day was a skinny, weasel like looking man, she looked to Kasta and made a motion. The squib nodded and almost disappeared into the crowd. A moment later he was standing next to the man, who had visibly paled. Maria approached next.

"Sorry that my little friend scared you." Maria said waving her hand a little in the man's direction. "But I need to know about the storm troopers then you can go."

"Right, the storm troopers, there was a couple of them with an officer and repulsor sled heading to the docking bay. Got some tip about smuggled goods." The man said.

"Thanks." Maria smiled as she and Kasta walked away from the man who in turn walked off the blue deck rather quickly.

"You know he could raise an alarm on us right?" Kasta asked.

"I doubt it. He was too scared." Maria said with a smiled and motioned for the others to follow her. When they had gathered, she began to speak. "There's at least three to four storm troopers and an officer, on top of that a repulsor sled which means heavy weapons."

"It could get hairy if we get into a fight." Rahun said. "I say we talk to the officer. See if we can't convince him to leave the cargo."

"Agreed." Maria nodded. "Don't draw unless things go bad."

"You got it." Kasta nodded with a twitch o his ear. Croal didn't say anything just simply nodded his acknowledgement. The crew entered the bay calmly seeing what they could. The massive hangar smelled of exhaust fumes and spilled coolant and appeared to have seen quite a bit of activity recently.

Crates stood stacked up throughout the hangar, waiting for whatever shuttle was to transport them down to the surface. Three doors led off the left side of the room; the bottom two were close together, and the top door led into a control room with a transparent window overlooking the hangar itself.

"Excuse me Lieutenant." Rahun called out as he and Maria walked forward to the officer. "I'm sorry to interrupt you in your duties, but I have a question for you."

"Make it quick. We have a great deal of work to do here." The young officer said arrogantly.

"Of course, you haven't happened across a block of carbonite with a case of Corellain brandy on it have you?" Rahun asked.

"As a matter of fact we have." The officer said his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I told you it got sent to the wrong bay Rahun." Maria said rolling her eyes. "Stupid dockees probably wanted the brandy for themselves."

"They are being confiscated on suspicion of smuggling. And I am now ordering your arrest in connection to it as well." The officer said motioning to the storm troopers. Maria and Rahun looked at each other for a second then both drew weapons and began firing. Behind them they could hear Kasta scream in pain as a blaster bolt struck his left hand, severely burning it and the fur on it. The repulsor sled slipped out of one of the storage areas, firing its blaster cannon in Marias general area and causing a bit of a ruckus all around. Maria returned fire but seemed only to be leaving scorch marks on the sleds plating. The sled fired again this time it sent Maria flying through the air as its cannon struck right in front of the red headed woman. She lost consciousness when she landed.

Marias eyes opened suddenly, blinded a little by the blue light projected into the Bacta tank. Her whole body hurt, mostly from lack of movement. The 21-b droid at the medical console flushed the tank and allowed her out.

"Your treatment is now complete. The damage to your body has been repaired with no requirement of cybernetic prosthetics." The droid reported. "It is suggested you remain in the recovery ward for a day."

"What of my crew?" Maria asked as she slipped into the hospital robes provided for her.

"The Zygarrian is in recovery already. It will be two day or more for the squib to recover. His hand was severely damaged and had to be replaced." The droid said. "Recovery ward is threw the door to your left. Your sponsor collected your things this morning."

"Thank you." Maria said as she made her way through the door to the bed where Croal sat looking rather angry. His face was wrapped in Bacta patches. "What happened?"

"It was almost a last stand captain. We managed to survive though." Croal said. "I took a shot to the face and a few unimportant sections of my body."

"The Cargo?" Maria asked as she sat down. She could tell Croal would be ok with the medical attention he had received.

"Safe. The Banshee was the ship waiting." Croal said.

"Sirana Okeefes ship?" Maria asked surprised. The aging spacer was fairly well known in this part of the galaxy; Maria had met her couple of times over the last few years on various jobs. She liked the woman's no nonsense approach to life. "The credits?"

"Rahun said they were transferred to the ships accounts and divided up." Croal replied. "Apparently the Alderaan bureau of security is also paying our medical bills today."

"Lucky us." Maria tried to smile, but her dream was bothering her. "I can't wait to get back to the ship and onto the next job."

"We will be well stocked on medical supplies, courtesy of the Galactic Empire." Croal smiled.

"I won't ask." Maria shook her head then laid down to rest. She would be released in a few hours with Croal and probably meet that Nemodian for the salvage job they had talked about the other day.

Sel Zonn Station, orbit of Brentaal

Gundarks Cantina

10.4.23 bby

1400 Galactic standard time

Rahun sat quietly in a wall booth with a view of the door. In front of him the Nemodian arms dealer Sadu Raalo. The Nemodian was enjoying his drink as they waited for Maria to join them. She was taking her time because she never cared for Raalo. When she finally approached she made sure to sit outside of the arms dealers reach.

"So what's the job?" Maria asked casually.

"It's pretty simple salvage run." The Nemodian explained a she produced a holo imager and activated it. The image was of a wrecked trade federation Lucrehulk class battle ship. "An Associate of mine came across it out along the edge of a trade route he uses. I figure there is at least one hanger full of supplies still intact."

"How old is it?" Rahun asked leaning forward, studying the image.

"Clone war at the least." Raalo said with a smile. "Interested?"

"What are your terms?"Rahun asked.

"Base pay of twenty five hundred plus fifteen percent of salvage recovered." Raalo said.

"Alright," Rahun said looking to Maria. "We'll do it."

"Excellent." Raalo said. "When can you be ready to leave?"

"Soon, The Siren is in dock, just have to pay our fees and then we can go." Maria said. "Give us two hours and report to the green dock."

"Two hours then." Raalo said slipping out of the booth and walking away. Maria looked at the Holo closely. It was a real mess and she could tell it wouldn't be easy to make contact with.

"What do you think?" Rahun asked the captain.

"If it's from the clone wars, probably was destroyed in battle. It means there is debris around it." Maria said. "If it has got a spinning drift it'll be near impossible for the siren to dock."

"And that means?" Rahun asked.

"Space walk." Maria answered. "We both know how well Kasta and you do with that."

"So space suits and grapple lines." Rahun said ignoring her comment. It was true he had no love for zero gravity; space sickness always seemed to get him. "Threats once aboard?"

"It has been ten years. I don't expect anything except structural issues." Maria said. "Our best bet is one of these airlocks. Otherwise well have to cut into it."

"Time we won't have knowing Raalo." Rahun nodded. "Get the crew together. I'll pay the dock master."

"Got it." Maria said and got up to leave. "Think we might have competition?"

"We might." Rahun said. "It depends on who his associate was."

Somewhere in the outer rim

Corellain Siren

10.4.25

2200 Galactic standard time

The blue tunnel of hyperspace napped away as the Siren entered real space once more. Maria looked over he controls ensuring nothing fell off during the reversion to normal space. Seeing nothing wrong she began prepping a search pattern. "Start scanning for the debris cloud. Croal, I want those guns operational just in case."

"Understood." Both Rahun and Croal replied. It didn't take long to locate the wreckage. It left a trail for them to follow; the scan also picked something else up, a pair of Imperial TIE fighters.

"Why is the Empire out here?" Raalo asked worried. "Are they doing salvage or is it a patrol?"

"Those are short range fighters." Maria said. "Rahun?"

"No capitol ships detected." Rahun said. "I'm picking up transmission. I'll try to break the encryption."

Rahun worked diligently for two minutes before they began to hear coherent voices coming through the communications. Rahun piped it threw the bridge speakers.

"…nothing. A whole lot of nothing." One of the pilots was saying.

"It's out there you idiot. I want that ship!" Came a familiar voice to some of the crew. Maria looked to Rahun with concern.

"Geelo." Rahun breathed. Two years before Geelo had tried to steal the Corellain Siren on a routine run from Tatooine to Naboo. Rahun didn't much care for the ship jacker. "Wait for their communications to end. Then we take them out."

"I concur." Raalo said. The ship waited for several minutes for Geelo and his men to finish arguing. As soon as it was over, Maria speed the Siren up to combat speed. Sitting in the gun turret Croal waited anxiously. As soon as he was entered range he fired the duel laser cannons in a burst of red fire. The two TIE fighters exploded from the assault.

"That'll buy us some time." Maria said with a smile. The next task was for the Siren to make it to the wreck itself. Maria proved her skill with minimal assistance from Rahun in the copilot seat she guided the ship toward it. A quick look at the ship told her enough. "It's rotating to fast."

"What's that mean?" Raalo asked.

"It means we'll have to space walk." Maria said looking to Rahun who was already turning green at the prospect. Maria followed Rahun and Raalo to the ships hold where both Kasta and Croal were suiting up in their light duty space suits. Kasta didn't look to happy about it. "Don't say it Kasta."

"Aye captain." The squib said glumly. "What's the plan?"

"Were in geosynch with the wreck. Close enough that we're safe, but we have to cross using grapple lines. Raalo will remain here to monitor the situation. I've locked the navicomputer so he can't run away with our ship."

"I wouldn't dream of it. My ship is much nicer then this piece of junk." Raalo said defensively.

"I vote Raalo goes first, without a space suit." Kasta grumbled. This drew a laugh from Croal and a look of horror from the Nemodian.

"Nice try, if he wasn't paying us I would second it." Maria said with a sly grin on her face. "Once we're all across we'll split into team of two and search. After two hours we'll meet back up in the main hanger. It'll take the longest to search. Kasta?"

"Right." The squib nodded. "This is a battle wreck. Which means it's probably got no atmosphere. Keep your suit sealed at all times. Door wont auto work so we're going to have to bypass with the manual overrides. In some cases, even that won't work. The hull might have twisted enough in places that the doors are jammed. Your utility belts all have fusion torches in them. It'll take time but you'll eventually get through."

"Ten years in space should have left any remaining droids without power." Croal piped up. "There is the small chance that some of them might have entered a battery save mode. This means there could be hostiles aboard. Keep close to your partner."

"Right. Rahun, you're with me." Maria said. "Kasta goes with Croal. We all enter at an Air lock and make our way to the hanger, room by room search. Salvage what we can. I want to be out in three hours time."

"In case we don't make three hours, don't worry." Rahun said. "The suits support up to ten hours out there."

"Who goes first?" Croal asked checking his weapon.

"I do." Maria answered as she entered the Sirens airlock. "I have the most experience in no gravity situations. Shut it and depressurize."

Kasta nodded as he followed the orders and shut the air lock. He watched Maria secure her helmet and gave him a thumb up before depressurizing the airlock and opening the exterior door. Maria pulled her grapple line and with a practice throw, sent it across the debris field and latched onto the Star worm's hull. Then she pulled herself out and began the fast float toward the wreck.

All went well until several blaster shots went flying past her. The shots were poor and traveled a long distance. Maria looked and saw a few old style B-1 series battle droids floating in odd angles. They were highly inaccurate at this range but they were still trying. "Heads up boys, battle droids floating around here are still active."

"That means they could be active in the ship as well." Croal as the exterior door shut and waited for it to re-pressurize before entering. Minutes later the entire crew had gotten to the Hulks outer hull, avoiding the battle droids fire as they went.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Rahun muttered.

"I know how you feel boss." Kasta grumbled holding his stomach. "Can we go home now?"

"Stow it you two." Maria ordered as she pulled on the manual release for the airlock they were going to use. "Croal, this airlock manual is stuck."

"On it." Croal replied and pulled himself over. He grabbed the latch and braced himself with a mighty tug the latch came loose and the door opened. Maria pulled out her glow rod and floated into the ships wreck.

The interior of the ship was an eerie sight; the power was out including the artificial gravity. A thin layer of frost coated everything, the remnants of whatever atmosphere had existed at the time of the ships destruction. Frayed cables hung from exposed panels and the ceiling, reminding Maria of jungle vines. She could see broken battle droids floating in places and piles of wreckage littered the interiors. It was all silent and still, it was troubling for Maria to see. "How many sentient's lost their lives on this thing you think?"

"These ships were manned by droids primarily. It there was any biological crew it was minimal." Croal said calmly as he floated past Maria. "This hall should lead to the hanger we seek."

The four of them floated forward to the Hanger. The hanger was full of floating wreckage. There was at least four ruined vulture droids, Kasta guessed that the droids were beyond repair, but there was one that looked like they could salvage it.

In one dark corner little points of light appeared and began to move toward them. It was apparent that these were what had been left of the ships military force in this section. Maria hated these droids as she drew her pistol. The droids were still trying to get to them when the crew opened fire, destroying each droid rapidly.

"Ok, split up and let's see what we can see." Maria said as she floated to several crates and began to check them for valuables. Nearby Croal was doing the same, he found a large crate that was still sealed and pried it opened.

"Captain, I think we have what we came for." The Zygarrian grinned behind his helmets mask. "There is one droid remote processor here. I'd guess it is in the fifty kilometer range."

"Raalo, you hear that?" Maria asked over the open comlink.

"I did!" Raalo sounded excited. "Not as big as I hoped but I won't complain! Anything else of value?"

"A few things. Give us an hour to do a proper go through." Rahun said. "We found a quad laser turret that looks salvageable."

"Good, it'll be worth some credits. Get to work disconnecting it." Maria ordered. She felt this was going to be a valuable haul for them all.

Alderaan Royal Palace

10.5.9 BBY

1145 Galactic standard time

Alderaan was a beautiful world; those were the first thoughts Maria had as she approached the planet with the Siren. They had made several thousand credits each from the star worms salvage and where now on their way to deliver the crate of ale for Switch.

"Alderaan control, this is the Corellain Siren. We are on approach and requesting landing clearance at the royal space port." Rahun was transmitting on al frequencies but was receiving no response.

"Something is seriously not right." Maria was getting nervous. Even a peaceful world like Alderaan wouldn't hesitate to throw them all in prison for smuggling the ale. "Start plotting hyper space coordinates."

"Where?" Rahun asked as he switched on the navicomputer.

"We'll head to Tatooine; we might be able to get a good price for the ale there." Maria replied. Suddenly the control ports signal came through.

"Corellain siren, this is docking control. Your request is denied for the royal space port." The operator said calmly. "You are requested to alter course to heading one six six three and remain on that course. Landing beacon signal will issue directions on frequency epsilon two eight."

"Umm roger control. Switching frequency and altering course." Rahun said looking at Maria who shrugged and nodded her head. Rahun switched to internal comm. "Hey Croal, get up into the turret just in case we have trouble."

"On Alderaan? That's funny." The Zygarrian laughed.

"No joke Croal." Maria said firmly. "Get in the turret."

"Yes captain." Croal said becoming serous.

Maria brought the ship threw the atmosphere; the bacon was nothing more than signal to guide them to their destination. A pair of escort craft suddenly flew up next to them; they were some of the older model Z-95 head hunters. They could be a serious problem for the Siren if they got into a fire fight.

"Corellain siren this is escorts one." One of the pilots hailed them. "Please follow us on approach for the royal palace. A member of Alderaan Security will meet you at the landing pad."

"Confirmed escort one." Rahun replied looking at a shocked Maria. "Please clarify, you said the royal palace?"

"Confirmed Siren, Maya sends her regards." Escort ones pilot replied. Maria seemed to visibly relax at that comment.

"Roger that, we'll follow you in." Rahun said and went back to the internal comlink. "Ok Croal, stand down looks like this is a friendly invite to meet the local nobility."

"Understood." Croal grumbled. Maria guided the ship along the flight path and few minutes later could see the landing pad where the beacon originated. Sitting on the pad was a Corellain corvette, the ships transponder identified it as the Tantive IV and a Buedo class star yacht that Maria recognized as the Banshee, and Maria brought the smaller Corellain siren a few hundred yards from the other vessels and set down.

"Welcome to Alderaan folks." Maria said as she went through and shut down many of the ships systems and engines. Once the ships systems were secured she rose from her seat and followed Rahun to the exit lift. As the crew exited the vessel they were met by an honor guard and Maya, dressed in the uniform of Alderaan security, bow bowed to them.

"Welcome to Alderaan my friends." Maya said with a smile. "If you'll just follow me to the palace, please."

"What's this about Officer?" Rahun asked as they followed Maya toward the palace.

"Remember what I said about possibly more work?" Maya replied.

"Yes I recall." Rahun said. "That is why you diverted us here? To ask us to work for you?"

"Not me." Maya smiled. As the security agent led the crew into a large hall with a single seat at the far end. A young girl, around ten years old was reading in the chair. "Mistress Leia, your father is going to have an important meeting in here; you should be in your quarters."

"Thank you officer. I'll go there now." The little girl sighed and stood. Looking to a protocol droid she began to walk away from the throne. "Come on Threepio."

"Her Father?" Kasta asked. "Do I want to know?"

"Yes." Maya nodded as the doors to the Grand Hall opened, and in strode a middle-aged man

who had a well-kept goatee and was wearing Senatorial robes. Easily recognizable as Bail Organa, he smiled and nodded to the servants before turning to the crew.

"Welcome to Alderaan," he said. "I had hoped we might meet under more pleasant circumstances, but unfortunately the Empire makes almost everything unpleasant. Still, I am glad to see that the . . . difficulties at the spaceport above Brentaal didn't impede you too much."

"Not a bit Senator, we were happy to be of service." Rahun bowed to the senator. "How may we continue to be of assistance?"

"I've asked you to join me today because the agents of mine that you rescued seem to think you can be trusted." Bail answered "Since you worked hard to help them, I believe I can put my faith in you as well. I have a task that needs to be completed, but unfortunately my status as a Senator prevents me from taking care of it myself, or even from sending someone directly associated with the Royal Family."

"Sounds complicated." Croal said, Kasta nodded in agreement.

"It is. The planet Felucia was ravaged during the Clone Wars, but once the fighting was over, the Empire set up a permanent facility on the world. It's nothing large just a small garrison where they could keep prisoners out of the way. Some months ago, I was contacted by an Imperial Admiral who was disillusioned with the way the Empire had twisted the once-great Republic, and he began feeding me sensitive information. A little over a week ago, that communication stopped. My agents tell me that the Admiral has been taken to Felucia, where he is being held against his will. I'd like you to learn what has become of him, and rescue him if you can."

"You want us to break into an Imperial prison, to rescue a man who has committed treason against the empire." Maria said slowly. "You realize he is probably dead already."

"There been no notification of his death or even his arrest." Organa stated. "They are keeping him quiet for some reason. Perhaps he has a fail safe keeping him alive, whatever the reason I want him rescued."

"What are we looking at for pay?" Rahun asked.

"Two thousand credits each." Organa replied.

"Ok. We're in." Rahun said before Maria could argue further. He knew she hated getting involved with the empire in any shape or form. He didn't know the reason and respected her privacy, but this was a prominent member of the senate asking them to do a job. It could lead to more if they survived.

"We'll have the Siren prepped and ready in a day's time." Maria grumbled.

"Actually, I have contracted captain Okeefe to transport you." Organa said. "A secondary escape plan or emergency pick up if it's needed."

"We prefer our own vessel Senator." Rahun stated.

"I understand your position Mr. Morass." Organa said. "But your ship is on the Imperial registry. If the Empire detects it, they will find you. This is not the case for captain Okeefe."

"I knew registering my ship would bite me in the butt." Rahun shook his head. "Fine. Give us some time to get supplies then we'll head out."

Felucia

10.5.15 bby

1145 Galactic standard time

As the blue tunnel of hyperspace faded away and the pinpoints of stars filled the windows of the cockpit, Maria got a brief glimpse of the planet Felucia hanging just below their ship. Almost instantly her eyes were drawn to the dagger-shaped starship looming ahead of them—an Imperial Star Destroyer.

"Hold on," Captain Okeefe said, "We're in for a bumpy ride."

With that, the captain slammed the control stick forward, sending the ship tumbling rapidly into the atmosphere of the planet. As the Banshee passed through the thin cloud layer, Maria got a good look at the fungal swamps and jungles of Felucia, where towering mushrooms reached up into the air like skyscrapers. It would have been beautiful if it weren't rushing up at them so quickly.

Eventually, Captain Okeefe pulled the ship out of its dive, a move accompanied by the sounds of metal shearing from somewhere in the rear of the ship. The transport lurched, nearly throwing each of them to the ground, and dipped sickeningly down toward the fungal canopy. Another massive bump jostled the ship before the captain brought the vessel to a screeching halt, resting deep within the mushroom jungles.

"And that's why I prefer to use my own ship…" Rahun grumbled as Croal helped pick him off the deck.

"I think you lost part of the stabilizer and lot of metal from the aft hull plating." Kasta said as he unstrapped himself from a passenger chair. "Maybe a landing struts."

"Thanks. Crash, go check the aft landing struts." Okeefe said. "So what's the plan?"

"We got those speeder bikes. We'll use them to get to the prison." Rahun said. "Then we have to figure out how to get into it."

"Its kind a plan as it happens thing." Maria shrugged as she collected her pack and headed for the cargo bay where the two aratech 74-Z speeder bikes awaited them. She did a quick check on the bikes then went to open the cargo door. This is where things went wrong, the cargo door didn't open. "Captain, you have some kind of lock on your bay doors?"

"No why?" Okeefe said entering the bay.

"They are not opening." Maria replied. "Something must be blocking it."

"Crash?" okeefe called into her comlink.

"Yeah I see it. Looks like we landed on a big mushroom, half the ship is on it, which is why we tilted." The droid copilot came back. "It's also keeping us from tilting the other way on the ground since the port landing strut and its housing are gone."

"We can rig a replacement, but it'll take a day or two." Okeefe said. "But the bad news is, you're not going to get those speeders off this ship while were angled like this."

"Then we walk." Croal said from the cargo bay entrance. "Rahun could use the exercise."

"I heard that!" Rahun yelled from the crew lounge. "I'll get some food and water together."

Felucia

10.5.15 bby

1230 Galactic standard time

Marias first steps onto the soil of Felucia made it clear that the planet was truly alive. Massive mushrooms towered overhead, their overhanging edges creating a canopy that blocked out much of the planet's sunlight.

Every step on Felucian soil turned up insects and other fungi just beneath the surface. The noise of the jungle was loud and alien, full of the sounds of a hundred insects and animals moving through the mushroom swamps, all part of a living and vibrant ecosystem.

"Nice world." Maria commented half to herself. "Remind me to take a vacation here someday."

"I'll take the ski resorts on Alderaan any day." Rahun said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I figure it'll take us half a day to reach the prison on foot." Kasta interrupted before Maria could make a comeback. For a mechanic, the squib knew his way around trail blazing. "Conserve your water if you want, I got a water condensing canteen if we need to refill and there looks like lots of water here we can drink after purification."

"Sounds like you're leading the way." Maria said.

"For the best." Nodded Kasta. "Let's go."

Kasta led the group, followed by Maria then Rahun and finally Croal. They marched through avoiding many of the pit falls. The one exception was when Rahun stepped in a pool of natural occurring acid. Kasta acted quickly by opening his canteen and pouring it onto the affected area, clearing it of any remaining acids.

By the ninth hour they were all fairly tired when they came across a large area of water with some islands in it. Crossing the area meant wading thru the deeper sections, but it was doable, even for Kasta short legs.

As they began the crossing none noticed the disturbance in the water until a tall and muscular bipedal being that seemed to be a member of the native Felucian species rose up next to Croal. The long, slender form of a rancor's jawbone jutted down from the Felucian's hand, and the scout's body was barely covered by a leafy loincloth. A tangle of tendrils around his face made it impossible to see his eyes and the mud and other foliage plastered to his body camouflaged him against the backdrop of the swamp.

"Ambush!" Croal shouted as he ducked under a swing of the jawbone sword. Before any could realize it three more of the native had surrounded them with similar weapons. Maria reacted by punching the nearest Felucian in the bushel of tendrils on its head several times until it was on staggered, then it swung its blade catching her in the leg before it fell over unconscious. Looking around She could see the carnage. She had heard blaster shots and saw both Kasta and Rahun holding their weapons. Croal had fallen back to his shock whip; the electrical burns on the first Felucian attacker told her what she needed to know about his demise.

"Is everyone ok?" Rahun asked looking around in case there were more.

"I have a minor bruise on my leg." Maria said. "We need to find a dry spot and try to rest."

"Agreed." Rahun nodded. The group moved to one of the island large enough for them all too safely rest. Kasta set up a tent from his field kit while Maria set up a small camp fire one of the locals was still alive and she decided to pull him out of the water and take care of him. Rahun helped as best he could. "Why keep him alive?"

"I want to know why they attacked us." Maria said. "It doesn't make sense."

"We both agree to that." Rahun said as he treated the injuries on the Felucian. "You realize he may not understand anything we say."

"There's more than one way to talk." Maria smiled. "I'll take first watch. Get some sleep."

"Alright, Good night." Rahun said slipping into the tent. Maria waited a hour to be certain everyone was asleep before she closed her eyes and just listened to the swamp. It was something she hadn't done in years, just listened to the world around her. The large bruise on her leg hurt less and less as time passed, she remained aware of the world around her and the passage of time seemed to not matter. Opening her eyes she felt her leg. The bruise was gone and it had been three hours since she had begun the exercise.

The Felucian scout lay there breathing; his battered face seemed to be healing quickly, far quicker than it should have. Maria tiled her head and checked him over; it was similar to her own meditation.

"So my friend, you're a force user." She muttered to the Felucian. Reaching down she touched his head with her hand and focused. She simply left an impression, a feeling in the hopes the Felucian would understand. It a simply was a sense of friendship. She trusted her crew, but this was personal to her, a secret she felt was too dangerous to share with them. She remained awake for the rest of the night until the light shifted with the coming morning.

As they were packing up their camp Croal was on watch. Thru the brush a human man and several Felucian's appeared. The human had his hands up as he waded through the small lake. He eyed the three dead Felucian's, as he walked past them. Eventually stepping onto the dry land and stopping seeing the crew and their captive.

"My name is Vazus Mandrake." The man said. "I come in peace and wouldn't mind being able to put my hands down without being shot."

"No sudden movements." Croal said. "Rahun, this is your area of expertise."

"Of course." Rahun said stepping forward toward the man. "I am Rahun Morass, owner of the Corellain Siren."

"Mr. Morass." Mandrake said offering his hand. "Would you mind explaining your presence in the Jungle?"

"I'm afraid I can't at this time." Rahun shook his head. "Only that we're looking for a facility near here."

"There only one Facility near here," Mandrake said. "A Prison. You don't look like storm troopers, so I'm assuming you're here to break someone out."

"I cannot confirm nor deny that." Rahun said.

"If you want, I can lead you to a safe place. The locals here can be helpful in getting there." Mandrake said.

"The locals attacked us last night." Rahun said. "The one laying by our fire was the only one to survive."

"But he lives." Mandrake said, and then said something to the Felucian, who sat up. Croal raised his blaster carbine and kept it aimed at the native scout. "It will be alright, we have had issues with the Empire abducting people from villages all over the area. The scout party you encountered may have thought you were Imperial agents. It won't happen again."

"It's alright Rahun." Maria spoke up as she handed Kasta a bag of tent skies. "We can trust them."

"And what makes you say that?" Croal asked.

"I have a gut feeling." Maria said.

"I trust her gut." Kasta said as he tossed the spikes into his bag then put the backpack on. "If she says their ok then I trust her."

"Very well then, lead the way." Rahun nodded. Mandrake walked back to the gathered Felucian's, the captive stood up with some help from Maria. He simply nodded at her and proceeded to join his people. To their surprise they were only a few hundred meters from what appeared to be a village.

The village appeared to have been carved almost completely out of the massive mushrooms that dominated the Felucian landscape. Each one looked old and petrified, making the mushroom huts appear far more solid than their still-living counterparts elsewhere in the jungle. In the center of the village, a number of native Felucian's gathered in a half circle, squatting by a cooking fire and turning to look at them as they entered. Though the village area had been cleared, small mushrooms and other plants still rose up from the ground, as though the jungle itself resisted any attempts at civilization.

"It is a simple life here isn't it?" Kasta asked.

"Very." Maria agreed. "I'll take the space lanes any day though."

"I have to ask something of you." Mandrake said as they walked. "Whatever your reason for going to the prison, can I ask that you level the place?"

"Rather an extreme request." Rahun stated with a raised eyebrow.

"It will help everyone around here." Mandrake said. "With the abductions and all, it's got the Felucian's nervous."

"We didn't bring any explosives with us." Croal said.

"I can provide a bomb. Placed at the base of the communication tower it should be able destroy the prison." Mandrake explained.

"Captain?" Rahun asked. "What's you gut say about that?"

"I'm not a crystal ball Rahun." Maria retorted. Her instincts had always been good, but when asked to test them she always hesitated, it was her way of trying to hide what she could do. "Try asking Kasta sometime."

"Kasta?" Rahun said looking to the squib.

"Hmm," Kasta said stroking his chin as he thought about it. "Be a good size bomb. Base of the communication tower would damage the support structure and bring the entire tower down on the facility."

"His plan would work?" Croal asked.

"Yup." Kasta nodded.

"Then we do it." Croal said. "It will help hide our tracks when we escape."

"Wonderful news." Mandrake smiled. "Come, I'll take you to the chief and you can ask him for help."

As the group walked through the village they saw a number of things of note. Effigies were hung at the outer edge of the village, all dressed in pieced of storm trooper armor, there was an animal pen with several Kybucks in it and as they passed one hut they heard the sound of a small Felucian child crying. Maria looked into the hut and gasped as she brought her hand hands to her mouth. "Rahun."

"What?" Rahun asked as he looked inside. He discovered four children on cots; they seemed to have been withered by something and clearly in pain. Their muscle mass was such that they could not leave the cots. "What happened to them Vazus?"

"It's a sickness. We don't know where it came from." Mandrake said sadly. "We have lost several to it already."

"How horrible." Maria said. "Is there any way we can help?"

"I don't have the equipment to try." Rahun said sadly. "We might find something at the prison we can use though."

"Then we need to hurry and meet this chieftain." Maria said. Mandrake nodded and led them the rest of the way through the village to where a number of elder Felucian's sat in a half circle. In the center of them was a clearly ancient Felucian shaman, his tendrils were withered and his left arm seemed to be turning black.

The Shaman rises from his spot and approached the crew, examining each member as he walked around them. As he past Maria she could hear a guttural whisper in her mind and noticed that the chieftains gaze lingered on her longer than the others. She quickly realized why and nodded her head to him. The chieftain seemed satisfied at this as he returned to his seat. Vazus spoke to him for a moment.

"Because you intend to destroy the prison and are hoping to find medicine to help the children he has agreed to send a scout to guide you." Vazus said after listening to the chieftain's response.

"Alright then, we'll leave immediately." Rahun said. "There is little time to waist."

No sooner had Rahun finished speaking that Kasta's ears perked up. He walked away from the group, much to Maria surprise, as he looked round. Maria followed him as did Croal who seemed to be interested in the squibs sudden lack of interest in their mission.

"Kasta?" Maria asked concerned for what he was doing.

"Shh." The squib said raising his cybernetic hand. Then he pointed to the edge of the village. "There's a repulsor engine out there….right about there."

"What?" Maria asked as she looked. What she saw made her blood run cold. Taking off from the edge of the village was an Imperial scout bike. "Oh no. Croal!"

"He's out of range." Croal said then shouted "Rahun we have a problem!"

"What is it?" Rahun asked as he and Vazus came running.

"An Imperial scout." Maria explained quickly. "If he reports back to the prison…"

"We'll stop him." Rahun said. "Somehow."

"I have a way." Mandrake said. "The Kybucks."

"They can keep up to a speeder?" Kasta asked in awe.

"Not on an open field, but in the jungle, yes." Mandrake told them.

"Mount up then." Croal ordered. Everyone ran to the Kybuck pen and found an animal to ride. Then the four of them took off chasing the scout.

Felucian Prison

10.5.18 bby

0945 Galactic standard time

It had been three days since the fateful day where the crew tried to stop the scout. They had succeeded in that part of their mission, but the communications facility he had run to was heavily guarded. Kasta had managed to stop the transmission to the prison, but the entire crew had been subdued in the process.

The Commander of the prison was a sadistic man; he had his medical staff nurse the crew to health over the three day period but made it known that they would be his next test subjects. Maria was concerned about this entire test subject thing. There was one bright side; they had found Admiral Varth alive. They just had to escape with him.

"Any Ideas as to what's next?" "Varth asked Rahun as the two sat talking in the cell.

"I am working on it." Rahun said. "But we haven't much to work with."

"Some rescue." Varth shook his head and leaned back against the wall.

"Any ideas Maria?" Croal asked looking to the red head who just stared at the door. He had seen what she had done to the speeder pilot. He knew she could get them out of the prison cell will relative ease.

"Croal leave her alone." Kasta said. Though he didn't know why the Zygarrian had been staying close to Maria and giving her a hard time, it wasn't what he had come to expect from Croal.

"Stuff it Kark eater." Croal snapped at Kasta.

"That's enough both of you!" Rahun almost shouted, and then the room went silent as the cell doors opened. The two droids standing guard simply turned and looked at the open cell. In the control room one of the guards could be heard yelling at the other about opening the cell for no reason. Croal didn't wait for them to get it figured out and attacked one of the droids. The droid managed to strike him with its stun claw once or twice but ultimately the Zygarrian tore the droids head clean off while Kasta and Rahun distracted the other droid. Maria calmly walked over to the droid and began to bang her fists on it. Then Kasta picked up the broken droid head and began to slam it into its partner.

In the hallway blaster fire began, but only one shot went past Marias head, looking she saw one guard shoot another with a stun bolt. Her little mind trick had worked, she only hoped everyone one was too busy to have noticed what she had done.

Once the second droid was disabled the prisoners made their way to the remaining guard, Rahun stopped and picked up the fallen guards blaster pistols, then took a few shots at the final guard. Maria was already on him with Kasta and pounding on him with her fists. Finally a stun bolt struck the man's chest and he fell backwards.

"Ok, that's one way to do it." Kasta said. "SO why did they open the door?

"No idea." Rahun shrugged. "Check the storage locker. Our gear should be in there."

"One guard did shoot another." Maria said. "Maybe he was trying to free us?"

"I wouldn't count on it." Croal said as he busted the storage locker open and began handing out everyone's equipment.

"There are probably patrols all over this place." Rahun said.

"Right. We move quietly. Try to take them down as quietly as we can." Maria nodded in agreement. The crew moved to the door and manually opened it quietly before sneaking out. The Admiral just sat back and watched them work. Croal disabled one storm trooper with his shock whip, and then another walked around the corner.

"Halt right there!" the trooper yelled just before he was shot by Rahun. Further away Maria rounded a corner and shot a Storm trooper she had spotted going that way. She could hear the fire fight beginning on the other side of the prison and took off running. She slowed down with her weapon raised and saw an Imperial soldier in a dark uniform with some kind of blaster cannon. Focusing she lifted the man off the ground and slammed him into the roof. When he landed Croal was on him, wrapping the whip around the soldiers arm and activating the electrical pulse. The man fell dead to the floor. Croal looked around and settled on the corner Maria was hiding behind. He said nothing but simply nodded his thanks. Maria realized that he had once again seen what she could do, but the other two had not yet witnessed it.

"Halls are clear" Rahun said as the admiral joined them. "We need to escape."

"Doors are code sealed I'm afraid." Varth said.

"It won't matter anyway." Maria said as she examined the E-web repeating blaster and its view. There were dozens of troops and an AT-St walker outside. "It's too heavily guarded out there. Our best bet is to have Okeefe come pick us up."

"We need to check for medical supplies anyway. And we need to figure out how to blow this place." Rahun added.

"Might be able to cause a feedback loop in the primary power core, it would overload prisons generators and blow this place to the next galaxy." Kasta said. "I have to access he command center to do that though."

"If the Commander of this prison is following protocol, the only way into the command center is that turbo lift cluster, and it will be locked down without the proper code cylinder." Varth said crossing his arms. "There's a nasty Lieutenant named Arden in the communications center. I remember meeting him when they brought me here. He would have such a cylinder."

"We could use the com center to reach the Banshee as well." Maria said as she and Croal began stripping the fallen soldiers of useful gear. She tossed three devices to the squib. "Her Kasta, see if these will help."

"Hey yeah! I can rig something that'll work just as good as the bomb that Mandrake was gonna give us!" Kasta said excitedly.

"Where to next?" Croal asked.

"Med lab." Rahun said as he headed for one of the two doors that led into the medical lab.

The vast chamber seemed at first to be a place of healing—at least, until anyone took a closer look. Large Bacta tanks lined one border of the room, and other medical equipment was distributed haphazardly throughout the area. Operating tables, many with clamps and other restraint devices, seemed to be scattered throughout the room with no real pattern to their arrangement, and the entire room had the same sterile smell of a medical bay. Each of the crew had spent time here already, between the surgeries and Bacta treatments for their injuries during capture.

Standing by a control panel and a 21-b medical droid was a person dressed in the sterile white robes of doctors throughout the galaxy; the man seemed to be little more than a scientist. The insignia of the Empire sat on a patch on each shoulder, but otherwise he looked like a normal medical researcher.

"Ahh, so you managed to escape the prison." The researcher said turning to face Rahun. "How nice of you to visit me."

"We would rather not harm you if we don't have to." Rahun said motioning the man away from the console. "We just need some medical supplies."

"Of course, of course." The researcher said as he turned back to the panel. "Allow me to show you some of what I have been working on first; I think you'll find it impressive."

Maria walked in and froze she felt a cold chill run down her spine. "Rahun stop him!"

Rahun looked to see just what was happening but Maria was already acting as she fire her blaster pistol. Her shot was wide though and struck the wall just past the medical droid to the scientists left. Croal ran into the room and attempted to use his whip but missed. By then it was too late. The scientist had accomplished his task. From the medical table two beings moved under the sheets.

"Kill the intruders! 21-b, help them!" the scientist screamed.

"But I am only a medical droid…" the 21-b started to say before moving next to Croal and swinging at him harmlessly. Kasta moved into the room and shot the droid before it could be a real pest. When he was done he turned, and found himself face to face with the giant form of a mutated Felucian.

"Oh this isn't good!" Kasta cried out as he dodged a massive bone blade that had been grafted from the mid for arm, replacing the Felucian's hand. Suddenly the Felucian was lifted off the ground and sent careening into the wall next to the door. Kasta noticed that Croals whip was around the mutant's neck, but that hadn't been what caused the strange motion. He also saw a second mutant dead on the floor and the scientist was lying against the control console. It happened so fast he didn't realize who had killed who. But the question of the Felucian's odd movement weighed on his mind. "Someone explain that to me?"

"Later." Croal said before Maria could speak. "When it is just our crew."

"Umm ok." Rahun said finding that odd as well. He went to a pair of lockers and opened them up. "Bingo."

"What Rahun?" Maria asked as he began pulling medpac out and tossing them to her. Then he pulled out a large back pack looking back.

"This is a medical kit; it's got everything we need to treat those kids." Rahun explained then looked into the lockers again. He pulled out some sort of injectors full of green fluid. "Not sure what these are, but I'll take them with us for study."

"Where's the communications room?" Kasta asked looking to Varth who stood by the turbo lift cluster.

"North east corner of the prison." Varth said point to a short hallway nearby. Kasta nodded and walked out of the med lab. He stopped at one of the fallen storm troopers and picked up his rifle before moving on. In his hands it looked too big, but he could use it with both hands and make it work.

Croal put his shock whip back onto his belt and unslung his blaster Carbine. He put hand on the squibs head stepping Kasta in place. "I will go first and clear the room."

"Umm, ok." Kasta said allowing the larger Zygarrian to walk past and into the communications center. Croal pulled one of the grenades he had taken from the fallen storm troopers and tossed it into the communications room. The following explosion and panicked cries told the entire party the throw had been good. Maria moved closer expecting heavy resistance but Croal just walked in ahead of her and fired his blaster carbine one time.

"Room clear." Croal stated. "A bit messy though."

"You threw a grenade into the come room, what do you expect?!" Kasta almost shouted as he came in and saw the devastation. "Did you leave anything useful for us?"

"Maybe." Croal said as he kneeled down at the fallen officer's body and began searching he then pulled out a code cylinder. "Is this what we need?"

"Yeah that's it." Kasta nodded as he slipped into a chair by a computer screen. He took a moment to look at what was on the screen. He blinked as he read the message. "Hey, they were getting ready to move the Admiral to somewhere they call the citadel."

"Are you sure?" Maria asked as she quickly moved to see the message. "Inquisitor Draco."

"You say that name like it means something." Croal said.

"Valen Draco." Maria said crossing his arms. "It has to be."

"Ok Maria, who is He?" Rahun asked.

"Ever hear of the inquisitus?" Maria asked.

"In passing, some kind of secret police that reports directly to the Emperor." Rahun nodded.

"More than a secret police, The Emperor made it to hunt force users and turn them to the dark side or kill them." Maria explained. "Valen Draco was a Jedi knight who was turned."

"That's Karking great." Croal cursed.

"How do you know all this?" Kasta asked.

"I'd rather not discuss it." Maria replied. "It's safer that way."

Rahun just stared at her, as if trying to get a read on what was going threw her head. Croal just shook his head and went to the Lift and hit a button. He Turbo lift cluster lowered for them as he prepared for what might come in the command center. Kasta took a moment to contact the Banshee and explain the situation. Okeefe seemed concerned but accepted the fact they had escaped custody.

A few minutes later he had rigged the explosive charged to the base of the com tower and set a remote detonator using Lt. Arden comlink. All he had to do was call it and the entire facility would be destroyed.

When the group gathered with Croal and Admiral Varth they all took a moment to collect themselves before proceeding up. Though a four-pod turbo lift cluster filled the center of the upper room, the large chamber—obviously a command center—was alive with activity.

Large banks of computers lined the walls, showing tactical displays of multiple Imperial facilities, including this one. The room seemed to be designed to allow officers to monitor multiple situations at once, with displays and holographic projections showing many locations simultaneously. Two large cargo platforms sat in one corner of the room, providing access to the roof.

"So the trouble makers that continuo to vex my plans have arrived." The imperial captain known as Vischera said from by the holo projector. He didn't bother looking at the crew. "And you brought me the Admiral, just in time for him to be transported to the Assiduous."

"Yeah, that's not happening." Maria said.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you would resist Ms. Thane. To think you have survived all this time as a smuggler." Vischera said as he turned. "Tell me now; did you fully abandon who you were?"

"What's he talking about captain?" Kasta asked getting worried.

"They don't know?" Vischera grinned cruelly. "How amusing. It won't matter though; soon I will hand you over to the Inquisitor and secure myself a nice promotion and more funding for my research."

"You're a monster." Maria said as her knuckles were white from how tight she held her blaster pistol. "Worse than the ones you've made."

"Monsters? They are the next generation of Imperial Bio weapon plat forms. With some refinement they will have more than those beautiful bone swords." Vischera said. "Think of it, mobile heavy weapons plat forms under our command."

"I will end you." Maria said raising her pistol. "For the sake of the Galaxy."

"I doubt it." Then Vischera looked to the storm troopers gathered around. "Eliminate these subjects. Hargrek, Kargrek, Destroy them."

Two massive Felucian's began to move from opposite sides of the room as Kasta shot a storm trooper. Maria shot at one of the Felucian's as it came upon her and then ducked the fused bone blade before firing again. It took her firing into five times while dancing around the deadly blade to bring down the mutant Felucian. When she was done she realized it was over. The other Felucian lay dead at Kasta's feet while Vischera and the storm troopers lay sprawled against monitors, chairs and the holoprojector.

"Roof now!" Rahun said getting to one of the roof lifts. Varth followed him quickly, no one bothered to take anything. They all wanted the same thing, to get off this planet. The Banshee was taking fire from the forces outside the prison, but its shields were holding. Its boarding hatch opened and Croal jumped on first, and then extending a hand helped the admiral on. Maria tossed Kasta aboard then watched Rahun jump on before hoping on and sealing the hatch shut.

"We have a quick stop at a Felucian village to make." Maria said as she got to the bridge and sat down behind Crash.

"I don't know if we can make it." Okeefe said sadly. "I saw the smoke as I approached."

"What?" Maria asked. Then she realized it, they might have stopped the transmissions, but the pilot of the speeder bike might have live to tell others where the village was. "I see. Take us out of here."

"On it." Okeefe said taking the ship up into the atmosphere, behind them the prison facility exploded, raining debris all over the jungle floor and on the Imperial troops that were gathered. Once they were clear of the atmosphere Okeefe plotted their course and took the ship to hyperspace.

Somewhere in deep space

10.5.20 bby

1304 Galactic standard time

The banshee exited hyperspace, but what greeted them wasn't the beautiful planet of Alderaan. Instead there was a Nebulan B class frigate sitting and waiting. A pair of Z-95 fighters met them and escorted the freighter into the frigates docking bay.

"So what's going on Okeefe?" Maria asked as she entered the bridge. "This isn't what we agreed on."

"I know it isn't, but this was why our benefactor wanted me along." Okeefe said, emphasizing the word benefactor. Maria nodded in understanding; Organa wouldn't want to be known as having any association with the Admiral in case he was a spy. She turned a left the bridge to meet with the others.

"Listen up, there been a change." Maria said. "Our benefactor has altered our rendezvous."

"Benefactor?" Varth asked. "Just who would that be exactly?"

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss that Admiral." Maria shook her head. "If you'll follow me to the loading ramp."

Varth didn't say much about it as Maria led him and the rest of her crew from the Banshee to the shiny, near clean deck of the Frigates launch bays. Maria saw her beloved Corellain Siren was in this very docking bay, which sent a stream of relief to her. Also, a security detail led by an older blonde man approached.

"What..." Rahun said as he stepped off the ship. "Adrian?"

"Rahun!" The other blonde man almost shouted and grabbed Adrian in a large hug. "By the stars I never thought I would see you aboard this ship!"

"I didn't expect to be here." Rahun said returning the hug. "Captain Thane, This is Adrian Verana my cousin."

"A pleasure." Adrian said bowing to Maria. "I'm also the captain of the Resurgence. Welcome aboard."

"Thanks Captain." Maria smiled. "If you don't mind, I need to check out my ship."

"I can assure you, she is in good condition." Verana said still smiling. "We only flew her to the Resurgence then activated your lock down protocols. No code changes."

"Good to know, but I will still check it over." Maria said then motioned to Varth. "This is Admiral Varth, alive and well."

"Of course Admiral." Verana said extending his hand. "We're glad to have you aboard and look forward to working with you. If you'll accompany these officers, they'll take you to debrief and medical checkup."

"Thank you Captain, Gentlemen if you will?" Varth said motioning to officers who led him away. The crew watched in silence, former imperial or not, Varth gave them all a bad feeling.

"You've all been assigned quarters on the ship if you would like to use them." Verana said turning back to the Maria and Rahun. "Also our ships medical bay and recreational faculties are at your disposal."

"Thank you Adrian." Rahun said. "We could all use some rest after what we've been through on Felucia. Do you need to debrief us?"

"No, we don't need any details on your mission. We know it was a success and that's what matters." Vera replied. "Your benefactor said there may be work for you in the future."

"He has our ships communication frequency." Maria said. "We have other jobs we can take in the interim."

"She is right." Rahun nodded. "But we'll rest here for a couple days before going and looking for that work."

"There is the matter of our pay." Croal spoke up.

"Your credits have been transferred into a secure account that you can access from any terminal on the ship, including your own." Verana nodded. "If you would all do me the honor of joining me for dinner, I'm sure it would beat the mess hall or ration cubes."

"That sounds nice." Rahun said. "I'll see myself to my room and get cleaned up. Maria, Walk with me."

"Yes Sir." Maria said suddenly getting an agitated feeling. She walked along with Rahun threw several corridors until Rahun stopped next to a gunners pod and entered it. He motioned for Maria to follow.

"So are you going to tell me?" Rahun asked putting his hands behind his back as h looked out into the stars.

"What are you asking me about Rahun?" Maria counter questioned.

"On Felucia I saw a few incredible things. On the trip here I heard of a few more I didn't see." Rahun said. "I need to know the truth, about you and whatever past you've been hiding."

"Rahun don't ask this of me." Maria said as she put her hands over her head and gripped the portal to the pod. "It's not safe for you to know."

"After Felucia I think it's safer to say I have to know." Rahun said. "You knew too much about that Inquisitor mentioned in the communication. Were you a Jedi?"

Maria took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Memories flashed for her, the battle at Sel Zonn station ten years before. Her old master and his new padawan being cut down by their own troops, escaping the station on a tramp freighter bound for the outer rim. Twenty five years of training under the greatest masters the order had seen in centuries. The pain of losing them all in a night. Releasing her breathe she answered. "Yes."

"You know how dangerous it is." Rahun said half turning to face her. "The bounty on your head alone would pay our ship off."

"Rahun..." Maria said, but she didn't sense any danger from her employer.

"Hear me out." Rahun said putting up a hand. "You have gifts and talents not to mention powers, what do you plan to do?"

"I just want to stay alive." Maria said. "I took up being a freighter pilot to start a new life."

"This would be the reason you avoid the empire like it was a religion." Rahun said understanding his pilot for the first time. "I won't say anything about this conversation and I will tell Croal not to mention what he has seen. But I have to know if it will cause us more trouble in the future."

"I wish I had a solid answer for you on that." Maria said dropping her arms and crossing them over her chest. "I really do. Something on Felucia woke me up; I hadn't really used my powers in a decade, now I feel like that connection is restoring itself."

"Then we can expect more shows like that Felucian mutant hitting the wall." Rahun said.

"I don't know. I don't look into the future." Maria said. "I was newly knighted when order 66 went out. I barely survived that night."

"Alright, one last question." Rahun said. "Where's your light saber?"

"It's on the Siren, under the pilot's seat." Maria said. "I couldn't give it up."

"I would start carrying it with you, even if it's hidden." Rahun said. "I remember seeing a Jedi when I was a boy. It was an awe inspiring sight."

"I know what you mean." Maria half smiled. "If I carry it, then it will mean trouble."

"It's an acceptable risk as far as I'm concerned." Rahun said as he walked past Maria. "I hope you will find that you don't need to hide this from the rest of us, except maybe Croal, you're not alone on this crew."

"Thanks Rahun." Maria said as she brushed a strand of her red hair out of her eyes. "I think I needed to hear that."

"Good. Ship prep for takeoff day after tomorrow." Rahun said. "We'll head for Tatooine."

"Yes Sir." Maria nodded and headed out and back toward their ship and he long forgotten weapon of choice. She was beginning to feel whole once again; she never thought she would again. She walked aboard the ships elevator and ran her hand along its aging control before accessing the bridge code.

On the bridge she walked to her seat and reached under. She took the weapon out and looked at it for the first time since she put it there. Taking it to the cargo hold she ignited the golden blade of light and swung it once.

"The force will always guide me, even when I don't want it to." Maria breathed. "I can t fight fate."


End file.
